Luces, cámara ¡Acción!
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: ¿Quién lo diría? Tal vez ellos habían nacido para interpretar esos personajes como si se tratara solamente de relatar su rutina diaria, después de todo ¿Qué tan divertido era ser un cyborg y un héroe calvo para las pantallas? Probablemente demasiado para ser ahora los actores quienes les daban vida en las pantallas y hablaban por ellos. [Au!Actor,Slash,Posible One-shot]


Se van a preguntar ¿A que persona se le ocurre actualizar otra cosa que ni al caso entre las 00:00 01:00? Y que de paso deba hacer el otro fanfic, así es ¡Autor Desconocido! ¿Por qué diablos hago esto? A este paso me voy a llenar de ideas pero no de actualizaciones, que la inspiración se apiade de mi alma por favor.

Gracias a Maxixus por apoyarme con los nombres, me has hecho un gran favor.

Y bueno se preguntaran ¿Qué diablos es esto? Pues es otro Au (¡Vivan los Au!) donde nuestros queridos y amados personajes son solamente eso a cambio de que veamos a sus "actores" en todo su esplendor, y por si queda dudas obviamente les pondré el nombre y su edad para que se ubiquen, un dato curioso: Takimu significa maestro. No me la tuve que pensar ni 3 veces para escogerlo.

¿En qué estaba? Oh si ¡Esto es lo más random que hago por el fandom! Bueno no, pero no tengo idea si lo dejaré hasta aquí o se me vendrán más cosas...

Mientras tanto eso es todo~

 **Haruto Yuma Tukusama 27 (Genos)**

 **Noa Karuko Takeshi 26 (Sonic)**

 **Takimu Furukawa 24 (Saitama)**

* * *

 **LUCES, CÁMARA ¡ACCIÓN!**

-Genos, sabes que no tienes que estar escribiendo todo lo que te digo ¿cierto?-

-Pero maestro cada una de sus palabras tienen un mensaje oculto, un aprendizaje difícil de descifrar ¡Permítame descubrir que es lo que trata de decirme!-

-Pero si solo te estaba contando las cosas que vi hoy-

Bebió un poco de su soda hasta ver como el rubio comenzaba a mirarlo de esa manera que le causaba gracia, trataba de no reírse, juraba que estaba luchando por conservar la calma pero al verlo hacer expresiones de niño pequeño fue inevitable que no escupiera la soda y cubrirse la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra pedía disculpas y un minuto para recuperar la compostura.

-¡Corte!-

Las personas dejaron sus puestos para permitir que tanto Takimu como Haruto dejaran de lado sus bromas, a pesar de que ambos estaban casi ahogándose en risas por las comúnmente escenas tontas que entre ellos se organizaban hacer.

Si a uno le gustaba meter comida a escondidas en el set al otro a veces le gustaba exagerar con su personaje.

-Esto es televisión ¡No un programa de radio!-

-El maestro y yo pedimos disculpas por nuestro comportamiento, pero según mis investigaciones, algo de humor en el trabajo siempre ayuda a que uno no esté estresado-

-Mantener su compostura es lo que los mantiene aquí-

-Hombre, vamos, Genos no tiene la culpa, ya sabes cómo es, no puedes decirle no y esperar que lo haga de inmediato-

-¡Furukawa! ¡Tukusama! ¿Les debo recordar que son solo personajes y tienen vida reales?-

Ambos se miraron, antes de que el rubio le pasara un pañuelo al ex pelinegro.

-Pensé que nos contrataron por el hecho de ser similares a ellos- defendió Takimu cuando por lo menos su sonrisa burlesca ya no estaba con aquella bebida negra

Asintió Haruto, continuando el juego donde las responsabilidades solo estaban en un papel que solo en escenario deberían hacer –A las y los fans les gusta la naturalidad que tenemos incluso las escenas que armamos cuando vamos juntos a cualquier lado-

-Yo soy el director no un fanático-

-¿Genos?-

-¿Si maestro?-

El hombre solo atinó por tomar su punta de la nariz y contar hasta diez, como si al decir el último número ellos mágicamente dejaran sus tonterías para que, por lo menos, esa escena no se demorara como todas las demás ¿Por qué cuando nadie los grababa de una forma productiva estos se comportaban perfectamente como un guión solo que lleno de locas ideas que a las fanáticas gustaba demasiado? Llegaba a ser increíble el nivel de desobediencia que a veces estos mostraban. -¿Ya terminaron?-

-¿Alguna vez te agradecí por todo lo que has hecho?-

No le importaba ignorarlo, y mostrarle que mientras portara el traje y esa peluca irónicamente calva era Saitama (¿Por qué demonios necesitaba una peluca si de todos modos estaba calvo? Bueno, hay cosas que ni el mismo director revelaba con claridad -solo supo que la palabra efectos estaba involucrada-) y no un actor, bueno, al menos uno que sabía que a veces complacer a las personas era entretenido ¿De dónde sacaban tantas ideas? Pero bueno, siendo sinceros, incluso lo que el observaba la forma en la que se relacionaban no era muy normal…

Un excelente papel si se lo preguntaban, era atrayente, gracioso y en algunos toques obsesivamente espeluznante.

Sonrió levemente antes de negar con la cabeza –No es necesario que lo haga maestro Saitama ya que el simple hecho de ser su aprendiz es más de lo que hubiera querido-

-Genos, me harás quedar mal-

-¡Yo no estaba queriendo hacerle quedar de una forma deshonrosa! No digo que el maestro no se encuentre en condiciones espectaculares, o en un rendimiento de popularidad alto, ni tampoco que no tenga mucho dinero para hacer regalos tan caros pero no creo que sea necesario un gasto en mí siendo que puedo tener lo que quiera con algo de ahorro y en dado caso que la ofensa haya sido grave debería ser yo quien deba invitar al maestro para recompensar mi insubordinación-

-Me perdiste en condiciones ¿No había aclarado ya un límite?-

-¡Yo no quise incumplir las reglas del maestro! ¡No merezco perdón!-

-Si ustedes dos no se detienen no van a tener dinero para llevar el pan a la mesa cada día-

Los dos hombres solo se interrumpieron en silencio, mirándose de forma conspirativa antes de ceder a sus puestos y permitir que los del vestuario y maquillaje se hicieran cargo de pararlos antes de que todo eso terminara. Karuko solo lograba rodar los ojos al volvérselos a topar de esa manera, no era como si le molestara el fanservice que brindaban con o sin personas presentes pero el hecho de que su amistad a veces interrumpiera las escenas le era inapropiado para actores de su carácter.

Pero no interrumpían por lo menos donde aparecía cosa que le ayudaba bastante considerando que, mientras estuviera en personaje, escena o entrevista, su carácter era bastante demoniaca si se le ponía en ridículo o mostraba algún signo de ser quien no obtenía la atención; importaba poco si no era un personaje principal, secundario o terciario, el era de darlo todo cuando por lo menos las cosas se tensaban.

Cada quien tiene su momento de debilidad en ese lugar y por el amor a todo ¿Por qué incluso las escenas eliminadas llegaban a ser tan estúpidamente entretenidas?

Una de las costumbres del sitio era ver a ese par de "novatos" desvestirse y vestirse en todo el lugar como si de sus camerinos se trataran ¿Por qué justo ese día en el que tenían una puta entrevista? Gracias a dios y a su latte la entrevistadora no había llegado por un retraso, más tiempo para que todos por lo menos tuvieran la decencia de no llegar con el vestuario cosa que si ha pasado y mayormente con Takimu quien lentamente iba a terminar fundiéndose en ese traje amarillo.

-No puedo creer que esos dos hayan sido los favoritos ¿En qué mierda pensaban cuando hicieron los casting de un par de héroes?- se quejaba, antes de acomodar su negro cabello detrás de sus orejas y dirigirse a ellos, cruzado de brazos y una expresión de pocos amigos que alerto a todos los de ahí retirarse -¿Saben lo que están haciendo? Desperdiciar el tiempo de otros cuando salen con sus escenas ¿Les cuesta esperar aunque sea un poco? ¡Hoy tenemos una entrevista!-

-¿Otra? Pensé que hace unos días ya no íbamos a recibir-

-Ya sabes que nunca se tienen suficientes, maestro-

-¿De nuevo iniciaras con eso?-

-No puedo evitar a veces decirlo ¿Podrías perdonarme?-

-¿Vas a reponer mi soda?-

-¿Podrían cerrar la boca y arreglarse de una maldita vez?- cortó la escena de más, si se ponían románticamente torpes, bueno, que dios se apiade de su alma

O bien que le traiga una aspirina y un jodido latte nuevo ¿Tan difícil era que estos no lo arrastraran al suelo solo para molestarlo?

…

-Con ustedes, tres actores y sus creadores quienes nos han hecho fanáticos de sus grandes trabajos, y nos han hecho vivir junto a ellos las experiencias que se ven en pantalla ¡Aplausos para Furukawa, Tukusama y Takeshi! Quienes nos han hecho el honor de ser acompañados por Murata y ONE ¡Qué se escuche esa cálida bienvenida!-

Pasos que fueron ahogados por gritos y claras emociones de descontrol inundaban estrepitosamente, solamente el trío de actores al inicio alcanzaban a saludar libremente, cada uno con su propio estilo hasta que los tres decidieron presentarse tanto como quienes eran junto a sus "otras mitades". Si el espectáculo tuviera dueños por el momento ellos tendrían en su nombre ese territorio. Imposible no amarlos. Todos y cada uno de los corazones presentes caían ante los encantos y atenciones de sus más grandes actores a los que han admirado.

Cuando el rubio y el calvo decidieron seguir en la conmoción fue cuando la oportunidad de tener una conversación civilizada se dio, estar sentado en la esquina de aquel sillón sin nadie alrededor suyo era bastante reconfortante.

-Veo que el público no los han dejado de amar-

-Bueno, los entiendo, si estar con este par de tortolos es ver a unos niños pelear o jugar en medio del rodaje es una imposibilidad odiarlos pero vamos con mis modales ¿Cómo estás Shaina? ¿El mundo del espectáculo sigue tratándote como a toda una reina?-

-Takeshi, veo que sigues con tu elegancia con ese traje ajustado, dime ¿Llevas algo debajo? Sabemos muy bien que los trajes que casi lucen pintados en tu cuerpo dan mucho en que pensar-

Un bufido apareció, entretenido por la sutileza utilizada -¿Quieres saber si llevo ropa interior? Porque desnudarme no es una molestia-

La mujer apenas y logro mantener la compostura, tosiendo un poco y haciendo el intento de que el rubor se viera de lo más natural –Creo que con eso puedes confirmarnos a todos que usas siempre ropa interior pero, hablando de desnudos ¿Tienes un doble que cubra esas escenas tan reveladoras?- el mundo presto atención, como si grandes apuestas estuvieran a punto de ser liberadas

Deslizo su saco para mostrar aquel chaleco que desabotono para subir con lentitud su camisa, ganando gritos que aumentaban cuando logro mostrar su abdomen -¿Hablas de enseñar esto? ¿Por qué demonios lo ocultaría?-

El mundo le prestaba total atención cosa que siempre deseaba pero a veces era una desventaja cuando, ciertos individuos, dejaban detrás su "show privado" para llegar a cambiar el juego, como cuando el rubio llegaba a sentarse y saludar con el comentario "Era innecesario" y el ahora calvo saltando por arriba del sofá y quitarse la camisa al aterrizar con el grito "Soy todavía mejor que eso". Risas y suspiros. De nuevo, ellos se robaban la gracia del programa.

-Tukusama, Furukawa, ¿Ya conocieron a sus fans?-

-Creo que acaban de conocer el abdomen en vivo de ellos dos, quizás eso suba su popularidad en las masas-

-Bueno, debe ser sorprendente que tu tanto como Genos, arrebaten incluso fuera de las pantallas la alegría y pasión de cada ser humano ¿Eso qué le parece a tu amigo?-

-Es gracioso, a pesar de que su personaje no es muy bien recibido en el contexto de la historia hemos visto muchas personas que lo ama, especialmente chicas que no son tímidas al pedirle una fotografía, firma u algo parecido-

-Excepto si son besos, seguramente si fuera Genos ya hubiera abrasado a cada una de ellas- bromeo el menor, cuando volvió a vestirse y recibir la mirada molesta por parte de este y una no tan disimulada carcajada del pelinegro –Nunca voy a olvidar ese día, mucho menos que Noa terminó con el trasero marcado por la bota de Haruto-

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua, antes de rodar los ojos –Fue un hijo de puta, no lo puedo negar, pero la no oficial relación que llevan ya no es mi problema, además, la idea de mostrar algo de "SaiSonic" fue idea de Takimu, nunca debí permitirle curiosear sobre él en internet y mucho menos sobre las cosas tan imaginativas que tienen que dar los fans-

-Sigo sin superar los doujinshi que hacen, tienen tanta imaginación que me pregunto cómo no han hecho novelas con esas ideas, incluso los que hacen llamar "fanfics" unos son muy buenos pero ¿Por qué la necesidad de matar a uno? Si les gusta la pareja ¿Por qué separarnos?- hablo, para aportar al tema y dejar de un lado las pocas veces en que mostraba su necesidad de declarase celoso ante su casi pareja, no estaban seguros de cuando iniciar o si por lo menos iba funcionar algo serio

Parecía que ahora entre los tres empezaban a profundizarse en una discusión de quien realmente era el pasivo del otro, uno que otro comentario de "tú y yo sabemos que disfrutarías ser el de abajo". Las cosas por sí mismas se calmaron cuando, el 2° mayor los detuvo, tomando sus orejas y ponerlos en paz antes de que se fueran por las ramas y no pudiera rescatar sus cabezas.

-Me disculpo por esta innecesaria escena y más por mis compañeros que ya han hecho encuestas de estás en sus redes sociales, no creo que sea necesario mencionarlo ahora, es mejor continuar ¿Tienes otras preguntas?-

-Oh, claro, ¿Cómo es la relación del equipo en escena?-

-Si hablamos como los personajes es todo un espectáculo, pero en su mayoría casi siempre nos encontramos platicando o jugando, siempre repetimos por lo menos una escena porque a veces simplemente mirar a otro y concentrarse es imposible-

-Y tu Furukawa ¿Qué opinas de tu personaje?-

-Creo que es un personaje bastante curioso y un tanto extraño, no se conoce mucho de su pasado o sus raíces, es alguien a quien si se le ve su vida de una forma bastante profunda por un momento se podría apostar que pudo haberse suicidado, incluso su cambio al verse relacionado con su alumno es un cambio muy importante incluso si no es como "Oh dios, mira el afecto que muestra" creo que, Saitama representa el ser humano al proponerse algo o el hecho de no ser nadie e incluso el sentimiento de no ser reconocido, no lo sé, supongo que igualmente pone el ejemplo de que para ser un verdadero héroe no hay necesidad de ser millonario sino la voluntad de querer serlo aún si pierdes cosas-

-¿Cuál es tu opinión de Genos, Tukusama?-

-Que sigue siendo alguien totalmente inexperto y un niño/adolescente atrapado en un cuerpo de metal, le falta mucho por madurar y solo puede ser una persona un poco más estable con el doctor y su maestro, es decir ¿Qué esperaban de alguien quien solo ha tenido en su cabeza la definición de venganza? Desconoce el mundo y muchas cosas por lo cual creo que encontró seguridad en la persona más fuerte y menos exigente del mundo, irónicamente, con Saitama aprendió a sentir más cosas que no tuvieran que ver con su meta, creo que entre los dos aprenden y más que nada Genos entiende por primera vez que hay cosas importantes o por lo menos otras que pueden existir aparte de eso-

\- Takeshi ¿Puedes darnos un resumen de día a día en la grabación? -

-Puedo asegurarte que es un caos enorme, a veces nos involucramos tanto con los personajes que en ocasiones quedamos atorados en ellos y no salimos de esa zona de confort cosa que si lo pensamos, considerando las relaciones que tenemos entre todos a veces algunas escenas salen de la nada y como una gran coincidencia quedan aunque eso solo pasan raras veces o por lo menos para la gran parte, no todos tienen ese gusto de llevarse el uniforme a casa-

-¿Alguna critica que quieran hacer?-

Los tres se miraron antes de asentir al mismo tiempo.

-Esto debe durar más de lo que se tiene planeado- en unísono fue la respuesta

Más preguntas comenzaron a presentarse, unas personales u otras sobre las batallas que cada uno admitió de no tener dobles de acción, siendo que la gran parte no se corría algún peligro que pudiera atentar contra su vida, cada quien con diferentes anécdotas y puntos de vista, incluso cuando Murata y ONE intervinieron explicando las razones por la cuales ellos entre varias personas fueron escogidos, como admitir que algunos con tan solo verlos se enamoraron por ser lo que se idealizaban. Fueron pasando y descartando temas, con momentos en las que algunas fans que estaban presentes gritaban, cuando, permitieron que el publico hablara (y muchas de ellas con cosas incomodas o bastante extrañas) llegaron al asunto en que siempre se veían atrapados.

-¿Ustedes creen que sus personajes tengan una oportunidad de estar juntos como una pareja o algo cercano a eso?-

El mayor y el menor se miraron, con una sonrisa traviesa a la par en que ambos contestaban diferente "Sí y no" luego un "No y sí", cuando los dos se detuvieron solo pudieron tomarse las manos, el rubio con una sonrisa y el otro rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Maestro?-

-¿Sucede algo Genos?-

-¿Usted cree que alguna vez podamos ser algo?-

-No te entiendo-

-Yo quisiera saber si alguna vez usted me viera algo más que un aprendiz, más que un compañero u amigo-

-Creo que entiendo-

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué le parece la idea?-

-Claro que podemos ser mejores amigos-

Risas silenciosas fueron su negación y lo que indico que la escena improvisada termino.

-Quizás no sean más que eso, no sería la esencia de One Punch Man pero siempre que ustedes crean algo nadie tiene el derecho de quitarles eso-

El rubio se inclinó solo para terminar recargándose en el bajo solo para escucharlo quejarse –Pero si nosotros somos ellos por lo menos es un si por ahora, nunca nos cansaremos de ser ellos y tampoco de querernos-

-Eres molesto- reclamó –Pero no puedo negar eso-

-Gracias maestro-

-Ya cállate-

Solo un beso en la mejilla fue la respuesta, dando a entender un "todo es posible incluso lo que no" para despedirse tan energéticos como siempre.

Probablemente daban más esperanzas por el hecho de que ellos si planeaban una relación en algún futuro por ahora quedaba enorgullecer a todos los que creían que podían ser el mejor elenco que pudo tener aquella producción que llego a ser casi como un sueño para todos. Ya eran y serían siempre una familia inclusive si ahora pudieran meterse en problemas.

-Esperamos verlos en el próximo estreno-


End file.
